


Gold and Jewels

by 3RatMoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Communication as Banter, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RatMoon/pseuds/3RatMoon
Summary: It was clear that Hubert and Ferdinand were both interested in him, and his last letter from Ferdinand before he embarked just about sealed the deal.Hubert and I both hope you may take some time from your busy schedule for us while you are here. We would love the opportunity to get to know you better.Lucky for them, he wanted to get to know them better, too.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Claude von Riegan, Ferdinand von Aegir/Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Gold and Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke about Claude getting invited into Ferdinand and Hubert's bed, and now we are here!
> 
> Warnings for some alcohol use, but no one gets drunk.
> 
> I use the paracanon name "Khalid" for Claude in this fic.

Khalid was welcomed to the Imperial Palace in Enbarr with some fanfare, but not as much as he had experienced before, when he was last in Fodlan under a different name. There was less confetti, for one.

“This is hardly how one welcomes a fellow ruler,” muttered one of Khalid’s advisors. Alim was a cynic, which made him a good balance for Claude’s grand visions, but not all of his insights were useful.

“The Empire is still recovering from the war,” Nader put in evenly. “This much is a show of respect.”

“Ah,” said Alim. “Hopefully they have more to offer at the table.”

“They will,” said Khalid. “I have been corresponding with the Prime Minister for years. If I remember correctly, I went over a summary of possible offers with everyone before we embarked.”

Khalid was sure that if Alim could blush, he would be. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

Khalid grinned and turned back to the front. His advisor wouldn’t be cowed for too long, so he didn’t mind throwing his weight around sometimes. It was an idle kind of game, a peace-time game. It kept everyone on their toes.

Of course, Khalid didn’t mention that his correspondence with Prime Minister Ferdinand von Aegir and his husband Hubert von Vestra had been growing more overtly flirtatious in the past months. Ferdinand was extensively complimentary in his letters, with clever wordplay snuck in. Hubert was fun in a completely different way, Khalid’s exchanges with him turning out not unlike their chess games when they were younger. It was clear that they were both interested in him, and his last letter from Ferdinand before he embarked just about sealed the deal.

> _ Hubert and I both hope you may take some time from your busy schedule for us while you are here. We would love the opportunity to get to know you better. _

Lucky for them, he wanted to get to know them better, too.

The welcoming ceremony was somewhat austere, but there was still plenty of food afterwards, and dancing, too. Khalid’s dance with the Emperor herself was a little rusty, but they already were going at half-time to accommodate an old wartime injury of hers, so it wasn’t too bad. The warm up meant that he was near flawless when Ferdinand swept him up in the next song.

The Prime Minister was dashing in a deep indigo tailcoat with a red jewel at his throat, his wild, fiery hair drawn back into a horsetail with a blue ribbon. He smiled brightly, cheeks dimpled, as he pulled Khalid into a spin.

“It is wonderful to see you again,” he said warmly. “And on much better terms than the last.”

Khalid chuckled. “This definitely beats meeting across a battlefield,” he said.

“Indeed,” Ferdinand sighed before continuing. “Kingship looks very good on you, I must say.”

“Come to Almyra sometime and I can introduce you to my tailor,” Khalid said smoothly.

Ferdinand laughed. “You know that wasn’t what I meant,” he said fondly. “I meant you look good. Healthy. Bright-eyed as always, but more… more  _ yourself. _ ”

Khalid grinned. “I certainly hope you are so effusive with your husband.”

Ferdinand’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, I embarrass him thoroughly at every opportunity,” he said.

Khalid took a moment and found Hubert off the floor, in a corner like he expected. They met eyes for a moment, and Khalid winked. Hubert raised one sparse eyebrow in response but made no further gesture.

“Are those rubies you both are wearing?” Khalid asked Ferdinand.

“Garnets,” Ferdinand said. “Quite fetching, aren’t they?”

“You both are really playing up the ‘Two Jewels of the Empire’ act, huh?” said Khalid.

Ferdinand laughed again. Khalid found his easy humor pleasant, like basking in the sun on a chilly morning back home.

“Perhaps there is some ‘playing up,’ as you say, but I can assure you that we earn a fair bit of that title on our own,” Ferdinand said proudly.

“I look forward to seeing that for myself tomorrow,” Khalid replied.

Ferdinand’s smile gained a sudden edge of mischief. “Tomorrow?” he asked.

Khalid smiled back. “Unless you have something else in mind.”

“Perhaps, but I know you will be busy tonight,” Ferdinand said kindly. “Do check in with Hubert and I towards the end of the night, if you can.”

“I will do my best,” Khalid said.

By then, the dance was coming to an end. Ferdinand led Khalid off of the floor only for both of them to immediately be asked to dance by other nobles eager to catch a few minutes with the Prime Minister and visiting King. That cycle continued until Khalid begged for a breather, retreating to the refreshments table for a few songs.

He watched Edelgard dancing with Dorothea, who was dressed in cream and burgundy with her hair pulled up in a bouquet of curls. Ferdinand had managed to get Hubert onto the floor as well, and they turned and turned like the gears of a clock in perfect time. Hubert wore black and had his fringe over one eye as he usually did, but he looked worlds different when he gazed lovingly at Ferdinand. It made Khalid’s insides squirm in a way that was both thrilling and nauseating.

Refusing to investigate that, Khalid returned to the dance floor for several more songs. When he was exhausted, his mind clear again, the night was nearing its end. He took up another glass of cordial to dampen his dry palette and went to find Hubert.

The Imperial Spymaster and Minister of the Imperial Household was skilled at blending into the shadows, but he wasn’t too difficult to find if one knew to look for him. Khalid approached Hubert easily, bringing an extra glass of dry crider from Aegir.

“Minister von Vestra,” he said, offering the glass with a smile.

“Your Majesty,” said Hubert, taking the glass.

They made a silent toast and drank.

“Why, Minister, it is so unlike you to take a drink from another’s hands!” Khalid said, smiling impishly. “What if it was poisoned?”

“I have a detection sigil in my ring,” Hubert replied smoothly.

“It can’t detect everything,” Claude countered.

“Your things were thoroughly searched upon your arrival.”

“Maybe I carried it on my person.”

“I’ve been watching you since before you made your way over here.”

“My sleight-of-hand is  _ very _ good.”

Hubert smirked. “The two known poisons that neither I nor my sigil can detect are very deadly very quickly. Everyone would know it was you.”

Khalid grinned back. “Alright, you got me!” he said, laughing. “It’s good to see you, Hubert.”

Hubert’s smirk faded, but a little turn of his lips remained. “It is good to see you as well. Did Ferdinand send you?”

“Yes and no,” Khalid replied. “I would have come to see you regardless, but Ferdinand did say to see one of you if I was interested in a nightcap.”

Hubert’s mouth twitched. “I see. He really was excited to see you again after so long. I am not surprised that he wants to continue the festivities.”

“And you?” Khalid asked. He had found that it was difficult to get Hubert to say out loud what he wanted, more so under the layers of insinuation required by their surroundings.

“I am not the one spending all his energy on the dance floor,” said Hubert archly. Khalid turned his head in time to see Ferdinand twirl by with Dorothea, both of them laughing at something she said.

“Alright,” Khalid pressed carefully. “If he’s not too tired by the time he finds us, are you amenable?”

It was difficult to tell in the dim lighting, but Khalid thought he saw Hubert’s pale complexion grow pink.

“Yes,” Hubert said stiffly.

Khalid sighed, finally allowing himself to relax. “Good. I would hate to impose, I hope you know.”

“Never,” Hubert reassured him softly. “Ferdinand is very discerning of our guests. As am I.”

Khalid grinned. “I am honoured.”

At that point, Ferdinand swept up beside them, his face flushed and dewy and smiling.

“Ah, you have found each other! Good!” he said, cheerful and a little breathless.

“We were discussing your suggestion of a nightcap,” Hubert said, his hand sliding around Ferdinand’s waist. “If you haven’t exhausted yourself.”

“Of course not!” Ferdinand declared. “Let us go, then, before the hoards are released. Come, Your Majesty!”

Khalid laughed and slipped his arm around Ferdinand’s offered elbow. The three of them left down the hall shoulder to shoulder, Ferdinand and Khalid arm in arm and Hubert with his arm around Ferdinand’s waist. Just before they turned the corner, they heard the echo of Edelgard’s voice beginning closing statements.

“I feel a little bad stealing away the Emperor’s two most trusted advisors before the end of the party,” said Khalid.

“She has Dorothea and Lysithea,” said Ferdinand confidently.

“She does,” said Hubert, more reticent. Khalid smiled to himself, knowing that Hubert’s devotion to Edelgard still ran strong. All of them had changed a lot over the years, so it was almost comforting to see how some things remained the same.

Eventually, they made it to the Prime Minister’s suite. The sconces were all lit, and a fire was burning merrily in the hearth, casting a warm orange glow through the room. Ferdinand sighed and shrugged his tailcoat off his shoulders while Hubert went to the console next to the reception table and fetched a bottle of cognac from inside.

“Your Majesty?” he asked, holding up a glass.

“Please, Hubert,” Khalid said, approaching the table. “You can use my name.”

“Khalid,” Ferdinand purred from behind Khalid, sliding his hands up over his shoulders. “May I take your jacket?”

“Ferdinand,” Hubert admonished, though his lips twitched up at the corners. “Give our guest a little time to settle in before hopping in his lap.”

“I simply do not want our guest to think we misunderstood each other,” Ferdinand replied smoothly.

Khalid chuckled, undoing the clasps of his sherwani and allowing Ferdinand to whisk it away somewhere to be hung up. Hubert brought Khalid the glass, no longer empty, with another in his hand to give to Ferdinand when he returned. They sat together around the table and discussed the happenings from the night, occasionally sipping from their glasses, and Khalid felt warm and comfortable.

After a while, Ferdinand drained the last of his drink and stood up.

“Has our guest settled in enough, darling?” he asked, stepping slowly around the table like a tiger stalking its prey.

Hubert smirked, then turned his eyes to Khalid. “It depends on our guest, dear.”

Khalid grinned at the both of them. “Oh, I’m more than ready,” he said. “I made sure my will was updated and everything.”

Ferdinand laughed a full laugh, then, unpracticed. “You think we’re going to kill you!”

“And what a way to go!” said Khalid.

“Well,” Ferdinand said, finally climbing into Khalid’s lap. “You have my word as Prime Minister that I will do my utmost to not smother you with my thighs.”

Khalid allowed himself a giggle, then leaned forward and captured Ferdinand’s lips with his own.

Ferdinand was as eager as he was with anything else in life, moaning freely as he kissed Khalid back. Up close, Khalid could smell sweat lingering with his citrus-and-herb cologne. Running his hands up Ferdinand’s back, he could feel the shift of muscle underneath his shirt and the layer of softness that had developed over the peacetime years.

Over their kissing, Khalid heard the soft creak of Hubert getting up from his chair and his softer footsteps as he approached them. Leaning over Ferdinand’s shoulder, he gently separated them with a hand on Khalid’s cheek, then dipped in for a kiss of his own. Khalid hummed into Hubert’s mouth, teasing his tongue against his lips and delighting in how they parted for him. Hubert tasted of cognac and a little sourness from the cider before. When they parted, Khalid finally saw the desire Hubert had been keeping carefully hidden, his lips reddened and his uncovered eye half-lidded and dark.

“Oh, you two are a  _ vision,” _ Ferdinand groaned before tangling one hand in Hubert’s hair and tugging him into a truly filthy kiss.

“Speak for yourselves,” Khalid murmured.

Ferdinand and Hubert chuckled a little before diving back into each other in earnest. Ferdinand’s hair glowed like fire in the light, and the shadows cut Hubert’s cheekbones in marble. They would have been something marvelous on their own, but the way they seemed to devour each other set Khalid’s body alight in the most wonderful ways. Gently, he rocked his hips up against the bulge in Ferdinand’s trousers, and the man groaned, his hand tightening in Hubert’s hair. Hubert made a sound of his own, his hands going to Ferdinand’s ascot, fumbling with the garnet pin.

“I believe this is where we would perhaps move to somewhere more comfortable,” Ferdinand said as Hubert finally removed the pin and ascot and set them gently on the table behind them. “Perhaps a be— ah!”

Khalid watched Hubert take a moment to suck a mighty bruise on Ferdinand’s neck before straightening up and offering Ferdinand his hand.

“Khalid?” he asked.

“I’m good to move to the bedroom if you both are,” said Khalid. His body was thrumming with want, and he was eager for the night to progress.

With a nod, Hubert helped Ferdinand up. Ferdinand gave Khalid his hand in turn, and together the three of them went to the bedroom in a little train, which Khalid found cute.

When they were all in the room, Hubert stood in front of Khalid, checking his expression before starting to undo the fastenings of his kurta. Ferdinand slid up behind him, running his hands over his arms and down his hips.

“What would you like?” he murmured into Khalid’s ear. “Is there anything we should be aware of?”

Khalid smiled, allowing Hubert to pull his kurta over his head. “Well, as a rule, I don’t take cock until the second night,” he said. “But if you have the tools, I would be happy to fuck one or both of you.”

Khalid heard Ferdinand’s delighted intake of breath before he stepped back and declared, “Never fear! We happen to come very prepared!”

Ferdinand fluttered off to one of the chests of drawers in the spacious room while Hubert continued to undress Khalid.

“Come here a moment,” Khalid said softly, taking Hubert’s cheek in one hand, and Hubert stopped his work to lean down and meet him with his lips. Khalid’s hands ran down over Hubert’s trim waist and narrow hips to take his ass in both hands, and Hubert gasped.

Khalid rested two fingers on the pin at Hubert’s throat. “This alright?” he asked.

Hubert gave a nod, grave but for the flush of his cheeks.

Smiling, Khalid undid the pin and untied the ascot around Hubert’s neck. Then, holding both in one hand, he unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and pulled it aside so he could mouth against Hubert’s throat, teasing with his teeth. Hubert shivered, gripping his hips hard.

“Oh?” Khalid purred. “Do you like things a bit rough, von Vestra?”

Hubert took a shaky breath. “Perhaps.”

“Mark him up all you like,” Ferdinand said, crossing the room back to their sides again. “Or me, for that matter.”

Khalid grinned. “Same goes for me, but maybe a bit lower. Our collars don’t go as high as yours.”

“Duty noted,” said Ferdinand. “Darling, let us get you out of these clothes, they must be  _ stifling.” _

The two of them made short work of Hubert’s clothing, stripping him down to his stockings before Khalid turned to Ferdinand to work on his layers. Ferdinand pulled at the laces of Khalid’s trousers and smalls, and then all three of them were naked. Hubert pulled Khalid to the bed and on top of him, and Khalid made good on his earlier threat, sinking his teeth into the meat of his neck. Hubert gasped, and Khalid felt the man’s cock twitch against his hip.

“Beautiful,” Ferdinand breathed, stroking Hubert’s hair. “Feeling submissive today, dear?”

“You know events like these give me a desire to serve,” Hubert said hoarsely.

Ferdinand smiled. “We can work with that. Khalid?”

“We can definitely work with that,” said Khalid.

That was how Khalid and Ferdinand ended up laying on the bed together, trading lazy kisses while Hubert alternated between sucking on each of their cocks. Hubert was attentive, laving his tongue over Khalid’s dick and sucking on the hood, carefully watching each of Khalid’s responses. Then, the pressure of Hubert’s mouth disappeared, and Ferdinand groaned, nipping at Khalid’s lip.

“I have an idea,” he said when he broke away, his eyes bright.

“Do tell,” said Khalid.

Ferdinand looked down at Hubert, who had his eyes on them even as he bobbed his head slowly on Ferdinand’s cock.

“You fuck me,” Ferdinand said to Khalid. “While I fuck him.”

“Oh,” said Khalid, intrigued. “I’ve seen that in plates, but I haven’t attempted it myself.”

“I think you have the thighs to manage it,” Ferdinand said, giving one a squeeze.

Khalid laughed. “Well, I’m in! Hubert?”

Hubert nodded, his mouth sliding off Ferdinand’s cock with a pop. “I am amenable.”

“Oh, darling,” said Ferdinand with an almost menacing smile. “We will have you saying such filth when we are done with you.”

Hubert’s blush darkened, and Khalid’s stomach fluttered with excitement.

Ferdinand led Khalid to where he had set out oil along with a dildo and leather harness on the side table. Between the two of them, they had Khalid strapped in in short order. Then, Hubert set about preparing both himself and Ferdinand, oil-coated fingers buried deep in both of them. Khalid got to see a flash of Hubert’s more sadistic nature as he seemed to find that spot in his husband and grind his fingers into it until Ferdinand was thrashing against the sheets.

“Oh, oh, Hubie, please, I— I won’t last like this!” he cried.

Hubert seemed to relent at that, stretching Ferdinand only a little more before withdrawing his fingers.

“I believe we are ready,” he said.

Khalid hummed, grabbing the oil. “Let me just check,” he said, before sliding three of his own fingers into Hubert’s ass.

Hubert grunted and dropped to his hands and knees, clenching around Khalid’s fingers before relaxing. Khalid pumped them in and out slowly, watching Hubert shiver.

“You were right, you do seem ready,” Khalid said a little smugly.

“Ferdie,” Hubert rasped. “Come fuck me before I have Khalid do it.”

Ferdinand laughed. “As you wish, my dear!”

It took a little positioning, but then they had Hubert on his back with Fedinand on top of him and Khalid perched above them both. Khalid got to watch every shift of Hubert’s expression as Ferdinand pressed into him, his lips parting on a stuttering breath.

“Oh, darling, you feel divine,” Ferdinand groaned, moving his hips in a shallow rocking motion.

Khalid put his hand on Ferdinand’s back. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” Ferdinand said, stilling so Khalid could line up his cock and slide home.

They were all quiet as they adjusted, three sets of breath in the warm air. Then, Khalid rolled his hips, both Ferdinand and Hubert moaned in unison, and everyone started to move in earnest. Khalid thrust forward, which moved Ferdinand, which moved Hubert, like ripples in water. Ferdinand hissed an ecstatic “Yes, yes!” while Hubert’s breath became ragged and his nails dug into Ferdinand’s back, and Khalid stood over them both, holding them together.

Ferdinand reached with one hand and dug his fingers into Hubert’s hair, pulling until Hubert bared his neck.

“Look at you, so eager to take my cock, like some wanton  _ slut,” _ Ferdinand murmured.

Hubert moaned and squirmed. “I cannot help that your cock is so good to take,” he replied, strained.

Ferdinand’s breath hitched, his thrusts speeding up. Khalid sped up with him.

“Tell me,” Ferdinand panted. “Tell me how good I make you feel.”

“So good,” Hubert moaned, looking up at Ferdinand with glassy eyes. “You fill me so well, you spear me open and make me whole,  _ Ferdie, _ please, I’m so close—”

Ferdinand removed his hand from Hubert’s hair and took Hubert’s cock, stroking hard and fast. Khalid watched Hubert’s face crease in exquisite agony as he came with a silent cry, streaking his stomach with white. Khalid felt his core clench in sympathy, heard himself moan.

“Beautiful,” Ferdinand breathed, stroking Hubert’s hair. “Isn’t he, Khalid?”

“Very,” Khalid agreed.

Hubert tried to turn his face away into the pillow, but Ferdinand turned it back and leaned down to kiss him. Khalid watched, feeling strange. He wasn’t used to being witness to things like this. He wasn’t jealous, but it left him wanting, even as old fears reared up to warn him,  _ danger, danger, don’t make yourself vulnerable. _

But then the moment passed, and Ferdinand looked over his shoulder with a toothy grin and said, “Khalid, please fuck me.”

Khalid grinned back. “It would be my pleasure.”

Hubert slid out from underneath the two of them, allowing Khalid to press Ferdinand into the mattress and thrust into him hard and fast. Ferdinand cried out, “Yes, yes, ruin me!” which just spurred Khalid on. Khalid enjoyed this, enjoyed taking a person apart like a tinker toy, and Ferdinand gave himself freely to him to be taken apart.

“Pull his hair,” Hubert said, some clarity back in his gaze. “He likes that.”

Khalid gathered as much of Ferdinand’s hair as he could in one hand and pulled until Ferdinand’s back bowed. Ferdinand let out a garbled sound that may or may not have been words, and Khalid was a little impressed with himself that he was able to render such a legendary orator incoherent.

Hubert reached down and tugged at Ferdinand’s cock, and Ferdinand’s voice climbed rapidly before he buried his face in the mattress and screamed, his body convulsing under Khalid’s hands. Khalid kept going through Ferdinand’s orgasm, stopping only when the man made an abortive wave with his hand.

When Khalid pulled out, Ferdinand collapsed, turning onto his back. His chest heaved like he had just sprinted across the whole of the palace grounds, but he was smiling brilliantly. Hubert bent over to kiss him a couple times, then Ferdinand broke away and reached for Khalid.

“Khalid, you— you brilliant— come here—” he panted.

Khalid shimmied out of the harness, then did as he was told, crawling over to Ferdinand’s open side.

“What is it?” Khalid asked.

Ferdinand tried to say something, then just turned and kissed him. Khalid chuckled and kissed back.

“I believe he means to ask how you would like to finish,” Hubert said, smiling indulgently at his husband.

“I— yes,” Ferdinand stuttered.

“Hm,” Khalid said, and bent down to kiss Ferdinand again for a moment. “I did enjoy your mouth on my cock, Hubert.”

Hubert’s gaze sharpened. “I see.”

Getting up, Hubert crawled around Ferdinand to settle between Khalid’s legs. Khalid turned his head and kissed Ferdinand while Hubert worked, losing himself in the wet heat of their mouths. Hubert was methodical, and Ferdinand had such an easy sensuality that the two of them together made Khalid forget all about the million threads he had going between the summit and his work back home. His head was full of the scent of them, the feeling of skin under his hands, and the building pressure in the core of him, waiting to burst. When it did, he muffled his cries in Ferdinand’s mouth, clinging to him with his hands while his legs tightened around Huberts head.

When he finally came down and let go, he had two sets of eyes on him, smiling.

Khalid let out a whoosh of breath. “That was good,” he said.

Hubert made a soft sound and kissed the inside of Khalid’s thigh. Watching, Khalid saw a little abortive movement of his hips, like he was trying not to rut against the mattress.

Ferdinand saw it, too. “Hubie,” he asked. “Are you hard again?”

Slowly, Hubert sat up, showing his erection, fluid already pearling at the tip.

Ferdinand looked to Khalid. “Do you mind if the two of us have a second round?”

“Go right ahead,” Khalid replied. “I like to watch.”

Ferdinand smiled and planted a kiss on Khalid’s lips, then pulled Hubert on top of him. They kissed for a while, Ferdinand’s hand slow and steady on Hubert’s cock. Then, they switched places as Ferdinand rode him like the cavalier he was. Khalid was a little in awe of how they worked in tandem, an easy synchronicity gained only through years of learning each other’s bodies. He felt the strange sad wanting again, but pushed it aside in favor of getting his hand on himself while he watched the couple grow frantic and uncoordinated.

“Saints, yes, Hubie, I’m—” Ferdinand babbled, then gave a long, shuddering moan as he came across Hubert’s chest. Hubert pulled Ferdinand down into a kiss and followed him over the edge after a few quick snaps of his hips, his body trembling.

By the time they turned back to Khalid, his hand was rubbing furiously at his cock, his breath coming harsh and fast.

“Gods, you two are— fuck—” he gasped.

Ferdinand crawled towards him, his gaze heated. “Come on,” he said, his voice soft but rough. “Give it to us.”

Khalid planted his feet on the bed, bucking his hips up into his hand, and then he was coming, his whole consciousness going white and fuzzy around the edges in the wake of his pleasure. When he came to, there was a body on either side of him, hands resting on his stomach and thigh.

Khalid gazed up at the designs on the ceiling and gave a breathless laugh. “You two really wrung me out,” he said.

Khalid felt the rumble of Ferdinand’s answering chuckle. “I love to hear that.”

Hubert shifted away, and Khalid watched him get up from the bed. “Let us clean up just a bit, so we aren’t sleeping in oil and semen,” he said.

“It’s alright if I stay?” Khalid asked.

“Of course,” said Ferdinand. “We would love to have you.”

Khalid felt a little shiver of something he didn’t dare name. “Alright.”

Hubert returned with the wash basin and a cloth, and each of them took turns cleaning up. Khalid requested the side of the bed facing the door, and he slept with his back turned to Ferdinand and Hubert, but they did not question him. When Khalid woke, it was with Ferdinand’s arms around him, his stomach warm against his back.

Khalid heard shifting on the other side of the bed. “What time is it?” asked Hubert, his voice gravelly with sleep.

The arm around Khalid reached out and fumbled around on the side table for a moment before picking up a pocket watch and popping it open.

“Six-thirty,” Ferdinand rumbled in Khalid’s ear. “We have about another hour, I think.”

“Good,” Hubert groaned, and shifted again. “I am exhausted.”

“You are always tired in the morning, dear,” said Ferdinand fondly.

Khalid felt the tickle of something along the side of Ferdinand’s arm which solidified into a cool hand on his side.

“And how is our king?” asked Hubert’s sleepy voice.

“Tired, but good,” he said. “Was thinking of getting up to meditate.”

“Stay a while longer,” Ferdinand said, stroking Khalid’s stomach. “Have breakfast with us.”

Khalid felt that strange feeling again. He took a breath and let it out slowly.

He  _ was _ tired…

“Alright,” he said after a moment.

He felt Ferdinand smile against his head. “Excellent.”

“No more talking until seven-thirty,” Hubert grumbled.

With a chuckle, Ferdinand turned over, embracing his husband. Khalid allowed himself to take his eye off of the door and turned over as well, draping his arm over Ferdinand and brushing his fingers over what of Hubert he could reach.

Now that he was awake, all of Khalid’s duties and plans were coming back to him. He did not regret that— it came with being king. But, he thought, it wasn’t too bad to run through his thoughts while in bed with two warm bodies next to him.

Quietly, he filed away a new scheme, which entailed a few good excuses to visit Fodlan again just a little sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me about polyships on twitter [@3RatMoon1](https://twitter.com/3RatMoon1)


End file.
